Consumers rely on modern communication systems for exchanging data when retrieving content for various applications. The data exchanged can include complex graphics or images, audio, video, etc. Consumers have also developed greater expectations of reliability with respect to data transfer between these systems. In many communication systems, the timing and synchronization of information between independent service providers systems must undergo testing, in order to ensure that the systems are capable of performing correctly.
Communications systems that do not undergo testing are susceptible to improper timing and synchronization that can result in drawbacks including errors, delay, and possibly complete loss of data. Consequently, errors can be introduced in the content that is delivered to users over the communications systems. These errors can ultimately result in a number of issues including user dissatisfaction, customer service complaints, and increased costs to both service providers and users. Accordingly, it is necessary to test synchronization between communications systems, especially when there are multiple systems operating on different timing clocks. Based on the foregoing, there is a need for testing synchronized transmission between systems which rely on different clock rates.